


Floating

by Baka Ouji (Kaworu)



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaworu/pseuds/Baka%20Ouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith had a few too many and is floating. Literally. Nothing but silliness and some shameless fluff.</p><p>Written for T&B kink meme @ LJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floating

"Woops, that might've been too much," Keith slurred as he floated above the floor, the umpteenth can of beer in his hand. "Seems like I'm floating. Literally." He giggled stupidly, making his partner-in-crime sigh.

"Remind me again why I agreed to this insanity?" Antonio asked, far too sober for a man who's just downed a six-pack, practically in one gulp.

"Because it's fun, and then, it's fun!" Keith announced, making a flip in the air. The rest of his beer spilled on the floor, and he shook the can with a mournful expression. "Another one!" he demanded, floating towards Antonio, but then he hiccuped and, loosing control of the momentum, crashed onto his lap.

"I think that's enough for you," Antonio observed, lifting the other man by the back of his shirt.

Keith hiccuped again, big, round, pleading eyes trained on Antonio. "One more?" he said, and Antonio groaned.

"Just don't puke all over me," he grumbled and took another can from a plastic bag at his side.

"One more, and then, one more!" Keith exclaimed happily as soon as the can was in his hands, floating up again.

"Don't push it!" Antonio warned with a frown.

Keith pouted at him.

"Or I'll take that one back." He nodded at the can in Keith's hands.

"You wouldn't!" Keith cradled the can, floating away, until--

"Hey, watch where you're flying!" Antonio was at his side in seconds, catching Keith's sleeve before he could float off the roof.

Keith blinked at him, then looked at the street lamps barely visible below. "I can fly," he said, looking Antonio in the eyes with a strangely serious expression.

"I know you can," Antonio answered with a sigh. "Now, let's go inside. It's getting cold."

"But the breeze is good." Keith pouted again, too much like an overgrown kid at the moment.

"We'll open a window," Antonio promised, tugging at his sleeve. "Come on."

Keith didn't move a finger, and Antonio tugged harder until Keith tagged after him like a human-shaped balloon.

"The sky is pretty," Keith said, and Antonio looked up at him. Keith's face was calm, a small smile playing on his lips, and his eyes were a little brighter than Antonio remembered them being.

"Yeah, it is pretty," he said and loosened his hold on Keith's sleeve, letting him float higher until his hands were on the same level. "Come on," he said again, squeezing Keith's hand in his.


End file.
